Stargazing
by Rosethorn
Summary: Pure fluff. Rating for implied sex. Dedicated to Moswen. TD. Duh.


A/N: Beware, fluff and implied sex. It's Dirk/Talia. Of course it's Dirk/Talia. I _always_ write Dirk/Talia. Except for the crossover that isn't even set in Valdemar.

More A/N: This is dedicated to Moswen who NEEDS to update Arrow's Swerving before I die of anticipation.

Disclaimer: I own them not. Sadly. I do own the shirt though. 

In the city of Haven, there is a field.

In the field, there is a hill, and on top of that hill, there is a grove of trees.

It is nighttime. The stars are shining bright and two Heralds have taken advantage of the warm air and a day off to go stargazing.

*****

Talia squinted up at the night sky. "I don't see it."

"You're not looking hard enough."

"No, really, I just don't see it."

Dirk laughed. "All right. It's over there." He pointed at a twinkling group of stars to the west.

"I don't…" She peered at them. They refused to resolve themselves into the image of a gryphon. "I still don't see it."

Dirk took her hand, and pointed at each of the stars in turn with it. "See, these make the beak, and there's the head, then a wing, and the tail, and the legs."

"Only one wing?"

"The other one's hidden. That's a point for me."

"That's not fair."

Dirk was unmoved. "Your turn."

Talia laughed. "You may live to regret saying that."

"I've never regretted anything I've said to you, little bird." Dirk thought a moment, then added, "Well, nothing after we were married, anyway."

"Nothing?" she asked, archly.

"No…wait, I tell a lie. I regret telling you my frank opinion about cats."

Talia laughted, remembering the argument that had followed that particular comment. "Why? Because we fought?"

"No, because you nearly stopped my heart after we made up."

The laughter turned to a blush. "You had to bring that up."

Dirk smiled and hugged her. "Show me a constallation, love."

She stared at the stars for a long time, without saying anything. Dirk was about to prompt her again when she said, "All right. Find the Companion."

"Companion?" He frowned at the night sky for an equally long time before saying, "Point for you. Where is it?"

Talia giggled and pointed at Rolan, grazing peacefully across the grove.

"That _really_ wasn't fair, little bird."

"I only asked you to find the Companion," she replied, between giggles.

"I thought it was a constallation!"

"Not my fault."

"Was so your fault."

"Not."

"So."

"Not!"

Dirk grabbed her and started to tickle her sides. She dissolved into laughter, and tried to wriggle away. "Oh…stop!" she gasped, "please!"

He complied at last, and she curled up against him, gasping for breath. "That wasn't nice."

"Mm. I stopped, though, didn't I?"

"Only after I asked you to."

"But I still stopped," he insisted.

She only smiled.

For a while, they just lay together, until an errant moonbeam fell across the shirt Talia was wearing. Dirk frowned. "Talia, isn't that my shirt?"

"Yes," she replied, unashamed. "Why?"

"Well, it's my shirt."

"And when you married me, you promised to share everything you owned with me. I should think that includes your shirt."

"It's still my shirt."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, a teasing tone sneaking back into her voice.

Dirk got a sudden, wicked idea. "Well," he said, trailing his fingers down her side, "I could take it off for you."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?"

She thought a moment. "No."

"Good, because I'm going to." A brief wrestling match followed. Dirk finally managed to pin her and started to slide the shirt off.

"Dirk," she protested, "we really shouldn't. Someone could walk in on us!"

"Only a Herald would be out here at this time of night, and Ahrodie just promised me she'd keep the curious away."

"But…" she began. He got the shirt off and silenced her objections with a kiss.

****

The sun rises on two Heralds, asleep in the grass. One of them had the foresight to bring a blanket, so they are at least decently covered, but the Colligium is beginning to awaken. 

One hopes that they too will awaken, or be awakened by their Companions, before Companion's Field gets too busy.

A/N: Another plotless fluff from your friendly neighborhood Dirk/Talia shipper. Review! Flamers will be stripped stark-naked and left to be eaten by an Alsatian. Hurrah for Bridget Jones!


End file.
